


trả lại, để rồi cho đi

by YCNsf



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Mind Control, Telepathy, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, Trust
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YCNsf/pseuds/YCNsf
Summary: Chuyện bắt đầu vào một buổi sáng, khi dạo bước trên hành lang trong khoảng lặng giữa những tiết học, Erik vu vơ nhắc Charles: “Đừng quên rèn luyện cả bản thân cậu nữa nhé.”





	trả lại, để rồi cho đi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/gifts).
  * A translation of [given back, but not to keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211884) by [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 



> Tên truyện lấy cảm hứng từ bài thơ ‘Not to keep’ – Robert Frost.

**trả lại, để rồi cho đi**

 

Chuyện bắt đầu vào một buổi sáng, khi dạo bước trên hành lang trong khoảng lặng giữa những tiết học, Erik vu vơ nhắc Charles: “Đừng quên rèn luyện cả bản thân cậu nữa nhé.”

Charles gật đầu. “Không đâu. Tuy thật đáng quý khi năng lực của tôi được dùng để giúp đỡ các dị nhân khác. Chia sẻ kinh nghiệm rằng họ có thể…”

Có lẽ do góc độ Erik nhìn xuống người bạn của mình, hoặc do một chút xíu dao động trên biểu cảm vô tội đó hay do sự tự tin vô tâm, nhẹ bâng trong giọng nói của Charles, mà dòng suy tư tản mạn của Erik đột nhiên nhớ lại cũng giọng nói đó trong một đêm nọ đã hứa hẹn. _Tôi có thể khiến anh ở lại. Nhưng tôi sẽ không làm vậy._

Erik chưa từng _ngẫm_ kĩ về ý nghĩa có thể ẩn giấu sau những từ ngữ ấy. Charles quá đỗi… chân thành bằng tất cả sự kiên định của mình, với những lọn tóc sẫm màu và đôi mắt xanh biếc rộng mở, luôn tỏa ra làn hơi ấm áp và tin cậy trong từng phút giây. Ngay cả Erik cũng tin vào lớp vỏ bọc đó. Việc phát hiện sự dối trá đã từng là vấn đề sống còn với anh; anh đã chạm trán mọi hình thái của nó, đã chứng kiến những dáng vẻ tàn nhẫn nhất của trí tưởng tượng con người, đã lăn lộn trong đống cặn bã ở những tầng ti tiện nhất.

Nên anh hiếu kỳ. Bởi Charles đã ở trong đầu anh, _Tôi biết mọi thứ về anh_ , mà lại chẳng hề nhìn Erik khác đi. Charles đã sống một cuộc đời dễ dàng, song không chút tăm tối nào trong đầu Erik khiến anh bàng hoàng. Có lẽ đó là dấu hiệu của sự ngạo mạn, thứ mà Charles chẳng hề được miễn dịch, nhưng điều ấy lại khác hẳn với những gì Erik đã biết, nó từng khiến anh bối rối khi lần đầu gặp gỡ và giờ, nó lại hấp dẫn anh. Vì thế, Erik tin, bởi mạnh mẽ hơn bất cứ thứ gì, không thể giải thích và đôi lúc thật đáng giận, là _lòng nhiệt thành_ của Charles. Cho _tất cả_ , con người và dị nhân, không phân biệt; Erik những muốn hận anh vì có được sự xa xỉ để nuôi dưỡng tấm lòng ấy, nhưng hơn cả, anh không thể không hiếu kỳ làm sao ai đó có thể tự tin đến vậy…

Nó khiến anh choáng váng. Raven đã sai, rốt cuộc: Charles _đang_ che giấu, cũng như tất cả bọn họ. _Chỉ là một người đàn ông trẻ tuổi vô hại, đầy chu đáo và luôn chúi mũi vào sách vở, chẳng có gì thú vị._

Một _nhà ngoại cảm_ vô hại.

“…Tiếc là chúng ta không thể mang Cerebro theo, nếu không tôi đã có thể luyện tập ở đó. Nhưng Hank đang vạch ra quy trình từ những gì cậu ta còn nhớ về mô hình của CIA. Anh không để ý tôi đang nói gì phải không?”

Erik nhướng mày – anh không phải một kẻ _nghiệp dư_. “Chúng ta đã thấy tầm với và sức bền của cậu với Cerebro rồi, nhưng cậu có thực sự biết giới hạn năng lực của mình ở đâu không?”

Cái nhìn trong mắt Charles rõ ràng trở nên chuyên chú hơn, anh săm soi Erik. “Anh đang nghĩ gì thế bạn của tôi?”

Erik nuốt xuống câu trả lời đột phát _cậu không biết ư?_ , bởi vì thật trẻ con khi ngay từ đầu Charles đã kiên quyết đảm bảo rằng sẽ không đọc ý nghĩ của họ khi chưa được phép. Hoặc sẽ cố gắng hết sức để không làm vậy. Anh chỉ đơn giản nhìn Charles đầy tò mò. “Tôi có thể dịch chuyển đồ vật, vặn xoắn, nung chảy và làm biến dạng kim loại, có thể thực hiện chức năng của một cục nam châm khổng lồ,” anh bình thản liệt kê. “Nhưng đó chỉ là _trò vặt_ thôi.” Anh trực diện cái nhìn chăm chú ấy. “Đã từng có ai nhìn cậu, bạn của tôi, và nhận ra đến cùng cậu có thể _làm_ những gì chưa?”

Đôi mắt xanh ấy quay ngoắt đi. Một lúc lâu sau, Charles thừa nhận, “Không ai. Tôi đồ rằng ngay cả Raven cũng chưa từng nghĩ về việc đó.”

“Nói một cách công bằng, cậu trông chẳng hề nguy hiểm đến thế.”

Đôi môi của Charles hơi nhướng lên nơi khóe miệng. “Không kể đến phản ứng của người thường với mối lo ngại từ dị nhân, năng lực ngoại cảm có vẻ hoàn toàn vô hại so với những gì Alex hay Sean có thể làm. Những… ứng dụng khác cho năng lực của tôi, chưa nói đến cường độ của nó, thường không xuất hiện trong suy nghĩ của những ai biết về năng lực ấy.”

Nhưng dĩ nhiên nó sẽ xuất hiện trong đầu Erik, ngữ khí của anh ám chỉ điều đó. Erik gật đầu với cả những lời đã nói ra và những lời ẩn giấu. Đã từ lâu anh chấp nhận rằng mình là một vũ khí. Suốt một đời, anh có lẽ sẽ tin đấy là _tất cả_ những gì làm nên bản thân mình.

Và rồi Charles xuất hiện.

Giờ đây, nhìn Charles, anh chợt nhận ra thêm một điểm khác biệt giữa họ: Charles sẽ không bao giờ coi mình chỉ là một thứ vũ khí, hoặc rộng hơn, sẽ không bao giờ thực sự tiếp thu việc những dị nhân đồng loại của mình cũng chỉ là vũ khí mà thôi.

Một mặt, đây là điểm yếu hiển nhiên, nó sẽ khiến Charles _tổn thương_ , anh sẽ luôn yếu đuối và thiếu tàn nhẫn hơn phe đối địch.

Mặt khác, Erik nhớ đến viên đạn anh vẫn chưa thể với tới, thứ đã cướp đi ánh sáng duy nhất trên đời này. Bao tháng ngày đau đớn sau đó, những buổi quan sát và thí nghiệm. Hàng đêm cô độc trong buồng giam, bị chế nhạo bởi những kẻ canh giữ căm ghét và sợ hãi anh, gần như bị nghiền nát bởi ý thức rằng dù có thể trốn thoát, thì sự nhẫn nại sẽ giúp anh trở nên ngày một thiện chiến và mạnh mẽ hơn. Chẳng có sự đối lập nào hiển nhiên hơn, anh nghĩ, so với lâu đài Westchester và những khoảng sân rộng mở, tràn trề của nó.

Anh sẽ không bao giờ biết rằng một người có thể đồng thời cảm nhận được yêu, hận, sợ hãi và ái mộ _trong cùng một khoảnh khắc_. Erik không biết phải làm sao. Cuối cùng, anh buột miệng, “Nếu cậu cần giúp đỡ, hoặc ai đó để luyện tập – cậu có thể hỏi tôi bất cứ lúc nào.”

Thế rồi Erik chợt cảm thấy một nỗi sợ hãi xông lên não khi những từ ngữ ấy thoát khỏi miệng mình. Bởi chuyện đầu tiên anh quyết định, khi anh cho rằng _thời gian đã đến_ và lấy lại tự do từ cái phòng thực nghiệm đầy thù hận và chuỗi thí nghiệm bất tận đó, là _sẽ không có thêm một cuộc xét nghiệm hay kiểm định nào nữa_ , anh sẽ không bao giờ còn quy phục dưới sự điều khiển của bất cứ ai. Và được, dạo gần đây anh dường như lại quanh quẩn trong đủ thứ phòng thí nghiệm, nhưng tối thiểu người ghim những mũi kim vào cơ thể anh có đôi tay thay cho bàn chân, sở hữu trí thông minh được công nhận và tỏ ra tôn trọng con người anh vượt mức xã giao thông thường; điều đó tạo nên nhiều khác biệt đến bất ngờ.

Erik có lẽ đã phát tán sự bất an của mình đủ mạnh để khiến người còn lại không cần phải đọc suy nghĩ của anh. Charles quả là Charles, anh trao Erik nụ cười tán dương cho cử chỉ ấy. “Cảm ơn, bạn của tôi. Tôi sẽ ghi nhớ chuyện đó,” giọng nói dịu dàng của anh đảm bảo rằng anh sẽ không bao giờ thực sự đề nghị Erik làm thế. 

+++ 

Ngoại trừ việc Erik không thể ngừng nghĩ về chuyện đó. Anh thấy mình quan sát Charles – à, nhiều hơn thường lệ –  và thầm phân loại những điều Charles làm để giúp đỡ những người khác ứng dụng năng lực của họ. Nhưng tất cả chỉ là những thủ thuật _vụn vặt_ , đơn thuần là chút hé lộ trêu ngươi của tổng thể; như một màn thoát y nhạt lửa nhất.

Sự so sánh làm Erik muốn bật cười nhưng lại không hề khiến Charles chú ý chút nào, dù anh đang đứng ngay cạnh đó, khi hai người cùng nhìn Hank dễ dàng leo lên một trong số những gốc cây thường xanh. Lại thêm một bằng chứng cho thấy Charles chẳng hề nghe lén. Erik kín đáo quan sát toàn thân Charles từ khóe mắt mình và nghĩ về sức mạnh vô danh bị kiềm nén trong tư thế thanh nhàn đầy gian trá ấy.

Ngang trái làm sao –  Charles đang giúp đỡ tất cả bọn họ mở rộng ranh giới năng lực, để khám phá sở trường của mình và _buông tay_ , song chính anh lại là người vẫn hết sức e dè.

Erik biết làm thế nào để trở thành một quân nhân, học cách buông tay không phải là chuyên môn của anh. Nhưng với _Charles_ , tất cả những gì anh muốn là đắm mình trong từng giọt nhận thức về người đàn ông này, muốn hiểu người ấy. Từ cái cách Charles tỏ ra bối rối và trân trọng ý định có gì đó cương quyết của Erik, anh đoán rằng chưa một ai từng thử làm vậy. 

+++

Một tiếng _bùm_ nhỏ vang lên từ đâu đó cùng tầng với họ. Dựa theo những tiếng hét lanh lảnh ngay tức khắc kèm theo sau, Sean lại quên thế nào là _âm lượng trong_ _nhà_ rồi.

Những rung chấn nối tiếp làm chao đảo và va đập tất cả những đồ trang trí nhỏ nhắn trong phòng đọc chính. Erik chưa bao giờ thấy nhiều _đồ đạc_ được tụ tập ở một nơi đến thế, phần lớn trong số chúng chẳng hề có một công dụng rõ ràng nào. Anh thấy Charles ngăn hai hình khối trông có vẻ mong manh khỏi lăn ra mép chiếc bàn kê.

Mãi cho đến khi nhận thức được cái lạnh và sức nặng trong lòng bàn tay trái, anh mới phát hiện ra tay mình đã di chuyển. Anh chớp mắt và nhìn chằm chằm vào bức tượng được nắm chặt giữa những ngón tay – sứ, không lẫn chút kim loại nào có thể cảm nhận được.

Anh lập tức nhận ra mối liên hệ hiển nhiên và nhướng mày với Charles. “Bắt dính đấy.”

Charles nhìn anh với vẻ xấu hổ. “Tôi rất, rất xin lỗi, bạn của tôi.”

“Không sao. Cậu phản ứng nhạy mà.”

Nhưng Charles không có vẻ gì là đang lắng nghe anh. “Tôi bị mất tập trung, có nhiều người trong nhà hơn trước. Tôi không thể hứa rằng chuyện này sẽ không xảy ra lần nữa, nhưng tôi sẽ để tâm hơn.” Chao ôi, Charles đang lắp bắp và không chịu nhìn vào mắt anh; một thoáng sau, Erik nhận ra bạn anh đang chờ anh nổi giận.

“Để tôi đoán: Raven không thích cậu làm vậy,” Erik nhẹ nhàng nhận xét. Anh đặt lại bức tượng lên cái giá nơi nó đã rơi xuống.

Charles hậm hực. “Lần trước, con bé không nói chuyện với tôi nhiều ngày liền. Có lẽ còn lâu hơn nếu chúng tôi không phải trở lại Oxford.”

Erik lẳng lặng đánh giá anh. “Cậu đang làm quá nhiều việc vì những người khác vậy mà bản thân cậu lại tự khóa mình sau tấm kính.” Câu nói này khiến Charles ngước mắt lên. “Đừng kìm nén bản thân mình, Charles. Ít nhất là đừng như thế với tôi.”

Charles tức tối quay đi. “Anh không biết mình đang đòi hỏi thứ gì đâu.”

 _Vậy cho tôi thấy_ , Erik ghì mạnh suy nghĩ ấy hết mức có thể vào tấm lưng thẳng đuột của Charles.

Anh có hơi quá phận, khi Charles hiển nhiên đã mệt rũ, nhưng Erik đã có cái nhìn rõ nét hơn, rằng chính xác thì bạn anh mạnh mẽ đến mức nào, hay phần chìm của tảng băng trôi, cái phần ẩn đi khỏi tầm nhìn ấy lớn lao ra sao. Phần đỉnh nhô lên khỏi mặt nước mang vẻ đẹp hài hòa hoàn mỹ, nhưng Erik, theo bản năng, bị thu hút bởi phần không ai đủ tỉnh táo để tìm kiếm, náu mình bên dưới sắc xanh dương yên bình: tăm tối và thăm thẳm và chết chóc.

Sắc xanh ấy đang tiếp cận anh. Erik không ngoảnh đi, thậm chí không muốn làm vậy – khái niệm về không gian riêng tư trở nên thật đáng cười khi có một nhà ngoại cảm đang ở đây –  nên phải mất vài nhịp tim Erik mới nhận ra anh _không thể_. Charles đang đóng băng anh, từng bộ phận trên người anh bất động, dù anh vẫn có thể nhìn và nghe và cảm nhận và tư duy. Nhưng có một cảm giác không thể chối cãi rằng anh chỉ có thể thực hiện những việc đó chỉ vì Charles _cho phép_.

Anh biết Charles đang chờ anh phản kháng, chờ anh đáp lại bằng nỗi sợ hãi. Và anh nghĩ, _tốt quá cậu đã ở đây rồi_ , rồi để Charles cảm thấy _niềm hân hoan_ không che dấu của mình, cảm thấy sự kinh ngạc trước sức mạnh ẩn sau, vì ngay cả năng lực này cũng chỉ như một _trò vặt_ khác với Charles, thậm chí còn không thể coi như một lần thí nghiệm. Cuồng nhiệt hơn cả là lòng tự hào đầy thành tín với những gì bạn anh, người anh em, đồng loại dị nhân của anh có thể làm, _cậu không nên giấu tôi, Charles_.

Charles thở dốc và cơ thể Erik lại trở về với anh. Anh thoáng cảm thấy ngượng ngùng vì cái tên Charles trong dòng suy tưởng của mình được kèm theo đủ loại cảm xúc đan xen mà anh dành cho Charles, thậm chí có cả những điều anh còn chưa hoàn toàn ý thức được mãi cho đến tận lúc này. _Giải thích được rất nhiều chuyện, thật đấy._

Màu hồng nhạt thoáng hiện trên má Charles và anh nhất định không chịu đón lấy ánh mắt Erik. “Không,” anh khẽ đáp, rồi sải bước ra khỏi phòng đọc. 

+++ 

“Anh sẽ không để tôi yên tĩnh một mình phải không?” Charles mệt mỏi lên tiếng khi anh mở cửa phòng mình. Tuy vậy, anh không ngăn Erik cùng vào theo.

“Cậu đã bị bỏ một mình quá lâu rồi,” Erik đáp. Charles câm lặng rót một cốc rượu Scốt rồi đưa cho anh, đúng thứ Erik định hỏi; không ai trong số họ vờ rằng đó chỉ là đoán mò.

Charles khoác một chiếc áo choàng màu huyết dụ, sang trọng và hài hòa với phong cách nội thất cầu kì quá đáng của phòng chủ nhân lâu đài. Anh trông vô hại một cách hoang đường, làn da trắng rạng lên giữa những khoảng vải, đơn độc và bé nhỏ và mời gọi ham muốn ngấu nghiến. Chỉ trừ rằng Erik không hề tin, chẳng khác gì lúc anh nhìn vào Raven để thấy mái tóc vàng cùng làn da sáng màu không tì vết. Anh chưa từng tiếp xúc với những dị nhân khác trong một thời gian dài, song bản năng của anh thích ứng rất nhanh – anh biết mình không phải con sói dữ trong phòng.

Họ ngồi xuống với đồ uống trên tay. Phòng nghỉ của Charles riêng tư hơn phòng đọc rất nhiều. Charles ngồi trên sô pha và Erik trên ghế dựa, không có bàn cờ nào ngăn giữa họ. Erik kì quái ý thức được cánh cửa mở nơi phòng ngủ.

“Sao anh lại ở đây hả Erik?”

“Vì cậu cần vận dụng sức mạnh của mình,” Erik đáp, đi thẳng vào vấn đề. “ _Thật sự_ sử dụng chúng, không đơn thuần là chỉ trỏ chỗ này chỗ kia một chút dưới danh nghĩa hướng dẫn. Chúng ta sẽ phải đối đầu với những dị nhân thường xuyên dùng đến năng lực của họ, những kẻ biết cách dùng chúng tạo ra _đau thương_.”

“Tôi đã làm rất tốt đấy chứ,” Charles phản đối. “Và tôi đã dùng dị năng của mình.” Biểu cảm của anh trở nên đau đớn. “Tôi sẽ không bao giờ có thể thực sự ngừng đụng đến nó, trừ phi tôi ruồng bỏ thế giới con người.”

“Cậu đã làm đủ tốt để giấu mình giữa nhân loại. Nhưng như vậy là không đủ để đối đầu với những dị nhân khác. Nếu cậu gặp một nhà ngoại cảm nữa thì sao? Một kẻ còn cường đại hơn cả Frost chẳng hạn.”

“Tại sao anh cứ chăm chăm vào việc này vậy?”

“Vì bất chấp những gì cậu đã nói về việc đón nhận dị năng của chúng ta, cậu đang sợ hãi thiên phú của chính mình!”

Charles trợn mắt nhìn anh. Không khí trong phòng trở nên căng thẳng hơn, cứ như thể có một tội danh đang ngày càng nặng trĩu. “Tôi không sợ _sức mạnh_ của mình. Tôi biết chính xác mình có thể làm gì, và tôi đã rèn giũa năng lực hàng năm trời trước khi phần lớn những dị nhân khác kịp nhận ra mình là gì.”

Erik trịnh trọng nhận xét. “À. Cậu không _tin_ bản thân mình khống chế được nó.”

Chiếc cốc thủy tinh trống rỗng trong tay Charles đập xuống bàn cạch một tiếng. “Khoảnh khắc chúng ta gặp nhau, khi tôi lần đầu chạm vào anh trong lòng nước, tôi đã biết quá khứ của anh. Tôi có thể cảm nhận được mọi nỗi đau và sự phẫn nộ trong anh, mọi vết sẹo và tất cả những gì anh từng chịu đựng.” Quả là đáng ngạc nhiên, thật vậy, cái cách mà Charles dùng sự thật như một thứ vũ khí. Erik hiểu mọi điều về việc năng lực có thể hình thành phong cách chiến đấu của một người ra sao. “Tôi biết anh yêu dị năng của mình,” Charles tiếp tục, “anh yêu nó nhiều ngang anh hận nó vậy. Trong những giấc mơ của mình, anh đồng thời là Frankestein _và_ tạo vật của hắn, là nỗi ám ảnh với mọi sinh vật ở miền Địa Cực; nỗi đau mà năng lực đó gây ra cho anh lại cũng là thứ cho phép anh sử dụng nó, anh cũng không biết mình sẽ sống sao mà không có chúng.” Mắt Charles sáng lên băng giá. “Anh hận rằng một phần trong anh không thể chắc chắn mình sẽ ngăn cản viên đạn đó, nếu được làm lại một lần nữa với tất cả những tri thức mà anh đang sở hữu. Có đôi khi anh căm thù con người mình đã trở thành, có đôi khi anh lại yêu con người đó, nhưng điều khiến anh sợ hãi hơn cả là khả năng mình sẽ biến thành một ai đó giống như _tôi_.”

Như đang đứng giữa một cơn bão, hay đang nhìn xuống một con sông đang gầm thét, chẳng một cơn gió thổi, song làn da của Erik vẫn cồn cào cứ như thể anh đang chấp chới bị lột sống. Nghẹt thở, anh dấn tới, “Đừng cố đẩy tôi đi nữa, Charles. Dừng việc _ẩn giấu_ đi, và nói với tôi cậu cần gì.”

Giọng nói của Charles đã nhạt bớt phần nào uy lực của mình, song từng từ ngữ vẫn vang vọng kì dị trong đầu Erik, và anh không thể rời khỏi đôi mắt Charles. “Tôi có thể khiến anh làm bất cứ thứ gì tôi muốn. Tôi có thể tước đoạt mọi thứ đại biểu cho con người anh và lấy đi mãi mãi. Tôi có thể _xóa sạch trí óc anh_ , Erik, và để lại cho anh một cái vỏ toang hoác, trống rỗng. Tôi có thể thay đổi mọi kí ức anh từng trải qua cho đến khi anh trở thành một người hoàn toàn khác, và _anh sẽ không bao giờ nhận ra_.”

Erik thấy mình đã tiến sang chiếc sô pha, rồi anh thu hẹp khoảng cách giữa họ, tay ôm lấy quai hàm Charles. Thì thầm, “ _Tôi biết_ ”, với tông giọng đâu đó nằm giữa luận tội và thứ tha.

Anh vừa ngạc nhiên, vừa hoàn toàn chẳng bất ngờ chút nào, trước cái cách nhiệt huyết đang reo vang dưới lớp da mình – cách cơ thể anh phản ứng với hiểm nguy, với sự ngọt ngào khi gặp một sức mạnh tương xứng, với viễn cảnh của sự hủy diệt. Và anh chẳng thèm che dấu mảy may. Đôi tay của Charles vươn lên níu lấy cánh tay Erik, những ngón tay bấm đủ sâu để gây ra đau đớn.

“Charles,” Erik gọi, nghẹt thở bởi áp lực nóng bỏng đang ép lên ngực anh, “đã có ai đặt mạng sống của họ vào tay cậu,” _mạng sống của họ, sống, không phải những chuyển động của hơi thở hay những nhịp đập của cơ bắp mà là những mối dây vô hình_ , ôi lạy Chúa, họ còn chưa hề bắt đầu mà những luồng suy nghĩ đã xoắn lấy nhau, thật _mãnh liệt_ , “đã có ai từng tin tưởng trao _bản ngã_ của họ vào tay cậu, dù biết những gì cậu có thể làm chưa?”

Charles đã non trẻ ra sao, trong tòa lâu đài trống trải, rối ren này, khi anh lần đầu phát hiện ra rằng kí ức mới mong manh biết bao? Và rằng hóa ra con người chỉ như sợi tơ mảnh nhường nào trước một ai đó như anh?

“Chưa bao giờ,” Charles thầm thì, mắt mê mang.

_Vậy hãy để tôi._

 

 

Erik quen với việc người ta nhìn anh ngập tràn sợ hãi. Nó đã từng, khi mọi chuyện bắt đầu, là thứ giữ anh kiên trì trong một khoảng thời gian dài, nó và những kế hoạch thu gom xu thịt tiếp theo.

Anh chưa bao giờ gặp ai đó lo sợ _cho_ anh. Anh chưa bao giờ phải lại gần và an ủi ai đó, _cậu không thể khiến tôi đau đớn đâu_.

 _Ý anh là tôi không thể khiến anh đau đớn hơn những gì Shaw đã từng làm_ , Charles vặc lại. Lại một lần nữa, sự thật được vung lên như một lưỡi kiếm. Ít nhất anh đã ngừng nỗ lực nói chuyện; một thắng lợi nho nhỏ, như những lúc Erik thành công thuyết phục Raven quay về ngoại hình của chính cô. _Nhưng cả hai ta đều biết tôi làm được, Erik. Tôi có thể. Dù tôi không hề muốn làm anh tổn thương._

_Vậy cậu đừng làm thế._

Chiếc giường như rộng mênh mông trước cơ thể mảnh dẻ của Charles. Charles ngồi cuối giường, chiếc áo choàng giãn ra. Tựa như một món quà, Charles đã để Erik thấy mình lạc lối và hoang mang, vậy nên Erik chẳng hề nỗ lực che dấu những suy nghĩ vụt xuất trước làn da trần trụi hé lộ, hay lấp liếm niềm khao khát đột ngột trào dâng.

Erik bước lại gần hơn cho đến khi ống chân anh mấp mé chạm vào đầu gối Charles và anh đón lấy ánh nhìn nặng nề đó với sự đồng thuận không chút nghi ngờ rằng khối óc nhạy bén và bao dung này có thể xắt miếng và hủy hoại anh theo những cách mà Schmidt thậm chí chẳng thể mơ đến. Sự chân thành có gì đó ngây ngô và khó nắm bắt với Erik, nhưng anh đã được huấn luyện để vận dụng những thứ có hiệu quả. _Charles. Charles. Trước nay tôi chưa từng có một người để tin cậy. Cậu có thể cho tôi biết đó là cảm giác thế nào không?_

Đôi môi Charles ấm áp, mềm mại, chúng tách mở dưới sức ép dịu dàng từ môi Erik. Đầu tiên, họ chỉ đơn thuần sẻ chia hơi thở, rồi Erik liếm trọn bờ môi dưới của Charles, rồi nụ hôn trở nên đẫm ướt, điên cuồng, với môi lưỡi thăm dò và nhấm nháp và mơn man.

_Anh còn chẳng hề biết mình muốn gì đâu._

_Nhưng cậu biết._

Tiếng rên âm ỉ phát ra từ một trong hai người.

Erik dùng dằng lùi lại. Đứng cách đó một vài bước chân và anh đợi.

Như một công tắc được bật lên. Trong khoảnh khắc một nhịp tim vừa kết thúc và một nhịp khác bắt đầu, Erik mất đi liên kết với cơ thể mình. Mọi giác quan của anh tức thì câm lặng, như thể anh đã bị nhồi vào một chiếc bình đầy bông trong óc. Nhưng rồi xúc giác trở lại, cho đến khi anh cảm thấy hoàn toàn bình thường, cứ như thể anh chỉ đứng đó, bất động một cách khó hiểu. Anh nhận biết được rằng tim mình đang đập, phổi đang hô hấp, và các chức năng tự động của cơ thể vẫn vận hành ổn định.

 _Charles_ , anh không che giấu sự kinh ngạc mà mình cảm thấy, _khả năng khống chế của cậu thật điêu luyện_.

 _Cảm ơn_.

Anh muốn chuyển góc nhìn, muốn quan sát Charles một cách tường tận, và rồi anh có thể. Anh chớp mắt. Vẫn không cử động được bất cứ bộ phận nào khác ngoài mắt và mí mắt mình. Chẳng hề có một dấu vết nào của…sự đột nhập, không cách nào hình dung được rằng có ai đó đang chỉ huy trí óc anh. Điều này giải thích làm sao Charles thật sự _có thể_ xóa sổ anh, hủy hoại anh theo cách còn tồi tệ hơn cả cái chết, mà thậm chí không cần nhấc tay.

Erik _muốn_ anh.

Dù không biết Charles đã vào sâu đến chừng nào, hay mình có thể làm chủ được bao nhiêu, nhưng Erik tập trung sức chú ý vào mối khát khao đã bám rễ trong lòng kể từ khi anh bắt đầu nghĩ đến chuyện này. Những ham muốn chưa từng một lần nhìn thẳng, nhưng anh muốn cho Charles trông thấy, để được gỡ rối tơ lòng.

_Erik._

_Charles. Làm ơn._

Charles cuối cũng cũng tống khứ chiếc áo choàng nọ, rũ nó xuống, và trườn lên phía trên giường, để Erik chứng kiến rằng anh chẳng hề vô cảm trước những chuyện họ đang làm. Trước những gì Erik trao cho anh. Chút hồng ửng lan trên da anh khi ánh nhìn của Erik cào rát cơ thể anh từ trên xuống dưới đầy nồng cháy.

Thật dị thường khi cảm thấy hưng phấn bỏng rẫy khắp người khi toàn thân lặng thinh, cảm thấy nhiệt lượng dốc xuống và máu lấp đầy hạ bộ song chẳng thể làm gì.

Đây có lẽ là trải nghiệm kích dục nhất mà anh từng có.

 _Cậu hẳn đã từng nghĩ đến việc làm chuyện này cùng ai đó_ , anh rủ rỉ với Charles, dòng suy nghĩ mang theo cái nhếch mép mà gương mặt không thể biểu hiện. _Kể cho tôi nghe đi_.

Charles nhìn anh cứ như thể không còn tin rằng Erik có thể là thật. _Anh thì khác, Erik Lehnsherr._

Rồi Charles đan những ngón tay xung quanh dương vật mình, nó đang bán cương lên ngoài chiếc ổ rậm lông, và Erik có lẽ đã loạng choạng, đã nấc nghẹn, nếu như anh không bị đông cứng một chỗ, bởi _khốn kiếp tôi có thể cảm thấy_.

 _Tôi đã từng nghĩ đến chuyện làm thế này với một người lạ_ , suy nghĩ của Charles vuốt qua óc Erik âu yếm, trong khi những ngón tay chẳng hề giống tay anh đang từ tốn xoa nắn món của quý không thuộc về anh, _đến chuyện đưa ai đó về và, và lợi dụng họ, rồi xóa bỏ mọi kí ức. Sẽ không ai biết._

Chớp mắt. _Đó là lý do cậu giữ Raven ở bên._

_Đúng. Không ai nên sống mà không có người nào đó cần trông nom._

Erik nuốt trọn ánh mắt khao khát của Charles. _Làm đi, Charles. Lợi dụng tôi. Tôi muốn cậu làm vậy._

_Tôi biết anh muốn thế. Chúa ơi, Erik. Tôi có thể cảm thấy anh muốn thế đến chừng nào. Những điều anh cho phép tôi làm với anh._

Charles nhấn ngón tay lên thái dương. Cơ thể Erik bước tới. Erik có thể nhận biết sự chuyển động và co giãn trên những bắp thịt của mình, hay cảm giác lạo xạo của tấm thảm dưới đôi chân trần, song anh không phải là người đang điều khiển những hành vi đó. Sự chống cự bản năng xuất hiện trong thoáng chốc, và anh ý thức được rằng Charles đang do dự, sẵn sàng từ bỏ.

 _Tôi muốn mà_ , Erik nhắc lại, rồi buông tay, chỉ tập trung vào những cảm giác anh có.

Anh thấy và nghe và cảm nhận được đôi tay mình đang lột bỏ quần áo. Một thoáng lành lạnh vì Charles không châm lò sưởi trong phòng nghỉ, nhưng hơi mát ấy thật dễ chịu trên làn da nóng bỏng của anh. Anh vẫn có thể cảm thấy Charles đang thủ dâm, cảm thấy cú trượt là lạ trên lớp bao quy đầu mà anh không hề có, từng lượt vuốt nhịp nhàng và chuyên chú. Một bước rũ khỏi chiếc quần đọng dưới mắt cá chân, và một bước nữa để chạm tới cái giường.

Cơ thể anh vụng về trèo đến nơi Charles đang khẽ dựa. Không uyển chuyển như những gì lẽ ra anh có thể tự làm. _Tập trung_ , Charles, anh trêu chọc. _Hãy nghĩ đến tấm gương cậu đang dựng lên cho bọn trẻ._

Mặt Charles đỏ bừng. _Anh- anh thật khó tin_. Charles xiết chặt nắm tay, rồi thực hiện một cú xoay giảo hoạt quanh đầu dương vật mình, và hai người họ cùng rít lên, dẫu chỉ có giọng một người lan ra trong phòng.

_Thôi nào, Charles, cho tôi thấy bộ não vĩ đại của cậu có thể làm được gì đi._

_Sau anh có thể xốn tai đến mức này ngay cả khi không dùng được miệng mình nhỉ?_

_Ý hay đấy. Dùng miệng tôi làm chuyện khác đi vậy._

Charles buông một tiếng gầm gừ tức tối. Erik nhìn chằm chằm vào cây trụ của bạn anh, đỏ sậm và ướt bóng nơi đỉnh chóp, rồi thay vì những suy nghĩ cụ thể, anh tập trung vào việc anh muốn nó, anh cần nó nhiều đến mức nào.

Erik cảm thấy quai hàm mình giãn ra, đầu cúi xuống, và một tay Charles vươn lên đặt sau gáy anh, còn tay kia đang hướng cậu nhỏ đáng yêu của mình dựng lên. Ngay cả lúc này, Erik không thể chối từ. _Không dùng tay, Charles. Dùng tay thì có gì khó?_

Lần này là một tiếng càu nhàu, nhưng đôi tay đã rụt lại, rồi mùi hương và vị đạo của chất dịch nhầy tràn ngập ngũ cảm của Erik khi phần đầu dương vật Charles trượt giữa cánh môi anh, chậm rãi trôi dọc theo thớ lưỡi.

 _Cậu có cảm thấy những gì tôi đang cảm thấy không?_ Anh hỏi, _Cậu có đang tự mình nếm trải không? Cậu có nhận ra mình nóng cháy đến mức nào trong miệng tôi không?_

_Có. Có, khốn khiếp, tôi biết hết._

Bắt đầu với những cử chỉ chậm rãi và chần chừ, rõ ràng Charles đang thử tìm xem làm thế nào là tốt nhất trong khi vẫn duy trì sự kiểm soát đặc thù vô cùng ấn tượng với cơ thể của Erik. Quá trình không thể coi là trôi chảy. Cậu nhỏ của Charles vập vào vòm miệng của Erik, răng Erik liên tục cà vào lớp da nhạy cảm vì Charles thường xuyên quên mất việc bọc chúng lại, nước miếng thì nhỏ khắp nơi. Thật _tuyệt diệu_ , Erik chắc chắn rằng anh có thể cương cứng chỉ với những âm điệu Charles buông lơi, nhất là khi họ phát hiện cách triệt tiêu phản xạ đẩy gạc họng của Erik. Anh vẫn có thể khống chế mắt mình, vậy nên anh ngước mắt lên và thấy Charles đang dựa lưng vào thành giường, rũ rượi mồ hôi và _tuyệt mỹ_ khôn tả.

_Erik. Ôi, ôi Chúa ơi, cách anh nhìn tôi-_

Erik thấynghebiết mình rụt về, rồi rướn lên ngang tầm Charles. _Cậu nghĩ là tôi ghét cậu ư? Cậu nghĩ tôi sẽ làm việc này với bất kỳ ai sao?_

Bất chấp việc anh không thể điều khiển cơ thể mình, biểu cảm trên mặt Charles chẳng khác nào một nhát búa tạ bổ vào ngực anh. _Có quá nhiều đau thương và cuồng nộ và chai sạn trong anh._ _Tôi không nghĩ mình có thể vượt qua một nửa những gì anh từng phải đối mặt. Vậy mà, anh vẫn có thể chói lòa đến thế._

_Cậu mạnh mẽ hơn tôi nhiều, Charles. Tôi sẽ không đưa ra yêu cầu này nếu tôi không tin là vậy._

Họ nhìn nhau một lúc lâu, nhịp thở chậm dần khi nhiệt lượng xung quanh gia tăng. Charles hơi nghiêng người sang một bên và lấy ra một tuýp kem từ chiếc tủ đầu giường. Rồi Erik thấy tay mình đưa lên, cảm nhận Charles khẽ nhấn lên đầu ngón tay anh một nụ hôn trước khi để chúng luồn vào miệng mình. Sự ẩm ướt trơn tuột trên lưỡi Charles đưa đẩy nhầy nhụa giữa hai ngón tay. Thật bất ngờ, quả thế, với biết bao nhiêu mức độ rào rạt _hơn_ cho mỗi xúc cảm, khi không còn những thứ gây xao lãng. Thấm ướt, Charles phủ dày những ngón tay của Erik trong kem bôi trơn.

Erik thưởng thức sự mịn màng của làn da Charles khi tay anh ve vuốt dọc cơ thể bạn mình. Nơi nóng nhất nằm giữa hai chân Charles, và Erik biết được từ những chuyển động của tay mình rằng Charles thích được đùa giỡn đôi chút quanh viền ngoài.

Khi anh cuối cùng cũng đẩy vào, đầu tiên với một ngón tay, sức nóng căng chặt gây ra sự xao nhãng ghê gớm. Luôn có quá nhiều thứ cần nghĩ khi quan hệ: phản ứng của đối phương, bước tiếp theo cần làm gì, hay phương pháp hiệu quả nhất để đạt được cực khoái. Vậy nên việc chỉ cần thả lỏng và đắm mình trong tình dục, để hoan lạc tự đến với anh mà không cần một chút khống chế nào mang màu sắc hưởng thụ đầy mâu thuẫn. Quá nhiều _xúc cảm_. Sự níu kéo chậm rãi của da thịt. Những âm điệu bắt nguồn từ Charles, hơi thở gấp gáp và cơn nấc nghẹn du dương. _Mùi vị_ của dục vọng nhuộm đẫm không khí.

Anh đã quá quan tâm đến những cảm xúc ùa vào nên hoàn toàn bị bất ngờ khi cậu nhỏ của mình đột nhiên tắc nghẹt trong sự khít khao nóng chảy, rần rật. Anh chớp mắt và nhận ra, _ôi lạy Chúa_ , áp lực và sự cản trở đầy lạc thú ấy đến từ cơ thể Charles, anh đang ở _trong Charles_ , lún chìm thăm thẳm. Erik phát hiện ra sự trơn tru của chiếc bao cao su giúp quá trình trở nên dễ dàng hơn, nhưng người dưới anh _chặt_ quá, và có lẽ Charles cũng đang kìm lại cơn cực khoái của anh vì khi Erik đảo mắt xuống và thấy Charles đang nuốt lấy món hàng có kích thước không tầm thường của mình, trò vui nhiều khả năng sẽ đi đến hồi kết ngay tức khắc nếu quyền điều khiển cơ thể nằm trong tay Erik.

“Erik, Chúa ơi, Erik,” Charles rên rỉ, giọng vụn vỡ. Erik gần như không thể nghe thấy câu nói ấy trong cơn lũ những dòng suy nghĩ, _đúng thế đâm tôi đi muốn anh bên trong tuyệt quá khốn nạn lớn quá Erik thấy anh đâm tôi đi đẩy khốn kiếp đẩyđẩyđẩy_ , hai người họ cùng ngân nga cho đến khi không thể phân biệt ai là ai nữa. Cơ thể Erik bắt đầu di chuyển, rút ra từ tốn và lại bập vào, ra và vào. Sau cơn đê mê đầu tiên, đã dễ dàng hơn để nhìn nhận những xúc cảm khác, như sức nặng của chân Charles trên một bên vai hay gương mặt ngây ngất của Charles, cằm khép hờ, e ấp trong đôi bàn tay rộng lớn của Erik.  Erik hưởng thụ vẻ choáng ngợp mê đắm trong mắt Charles, sự thỏa mãn hằn lên từng suy nghĩ.

Rồi sự khống chế của Charles vuột đi đôi chút, hay có lẽ nó đã trở nên tinh tế hơn, bởi Erik bắt đầu có ấn tượng về những gì Charles cảm nhận được.

Như một vòng phản hồi rồ dại. Erik đang cắm vào Charles và đồng thời cảm nhận được dương vật mình đang trượt bên trong, Charles nhận thức được cả hai quá trình và đang tự quan hệ với _chính mình_. Erik mất đi ý niệm giữa ranh giới nơi anh kết thúc và Charles bắt đầu, để mặc cho cơn khoái cảm đang dâng lên cao trào và hơi nóng đổ ập xuống bản thân. Ẩn sâu bên dưới, anh cảm nhận được sự hào hứng của Charles, niềm hân hoan độc nhất vô nhị khi sử dụng dị năng của mình và sự thư thái ngọt ngào như đang thả lỏng một cơ bắp đã bị bó buộc quá lâu. Lòng biết ơn rạng ngời như kim loại đánh bóng, rọi qua rọi lại giữa hai người họ.

Erik có thể nhận thấy từng cú dập mạnh mẽ của hông mình, nhận thấy cơ thể mình đang dộng vào Charles, nhận thấy cơn khoái lạc Charles lấy đi từ anh chỉ để trao trả lại. Anh có thể cảm nhận tất cả, và chưa bao giờ anh không cần phải nghĩ về bất cứ thứ gì khác, kể cả sức mạnh của mình. Anh chưa bao giờ biết mình có thể làm được cái gì đó mà không cần đến những suy nghĩ về _báo thù_ , về chiến lược, về _nghi kị_ , về động cơ, về hoàn cảnh, hay duy trì lòng căm hờn và đau đớn để đề phòng mình có thể cần dùng đến dị năng.

Anh chưa bao giờ _tự do_ đến nhường này.

Charles thét một tiếng khàn đặc, cong người và hàng móng tay tù rạch những đường hoang dại dọc theo lưng Erik. Anh buông Erik ra ngay sau đó một nhịp tim, và hơi thở đầu tiên Erik thốt ra dưới quyền năng của chính mình là tên của Charles. Những cú thít cơ vòng của Charles quanh dương vật đưa anh lên đỉnh, rồi Charles kéo anh xuống cho một nụ hôn rối loạn, nhớp nháp, và Erik xuất tinh, chôn sâu bên trong Charles với sức giật mạnh mẽ đến mức chân anh bủn rủn. Charles rên một tiếng càu nhàu khi Erik ngã đè lên người mình, nhưng anh không hề đẩy Erik ra.

Và Erik nghe thấy, từ xa xôi, tiếng _thịch thịch thịch_ trầm đục của những món đồ rơi xuống thảm trải sàn. Có lẽ là cả tiếng răng rắc lảnh lót của thứ gì đó vỡ tan nữa.

Chóng vánh dạo qua phòng tắm, cùng một cốc Scốt nữa cho mỗi người, rồi họ trườn xuống dưới lớp chăn. Erik không quen với việc đối tác của mình ở lại sau khi quan hệ, song hai người họ chỉ đơn thuần nằm bên nhau, không khác mấy như khi họ cùng ngồi trên chiếc ghế bành, hay đứng cạnh nhau quan sát bọn trẻ.

“Một ngày nào đó, chúng ta có thể sẽ trở thành kẻ thù,” Charles trầm ngâm. Erik thở hắt một tiếng sầu muộn, _sự thật chết tiệt_ , nhưng Charles nói tiếp, “Kể cả vậy, tôi cũng sẽ không hối hận. Bởi tôi không thể nghĩ ra một ai khác hơn tôi và anh cùng canh giữ nỗi sợ cho nhau.”

 _Có thể một ngày nào đó_ , Erik trả lời, _Chúng ta sẽ quay lưng lại với nhau. Tôi đi tái tạo thế giới_ , anh hình dung những chất liệu kim loại đã dựng nên văn minh nhân loại, cùng từ trường cấu tạo trái đất, _còn cậu sẽ tái tạo cuộc sống của chúng ta_ , vạn vật được gột rửa và tươi mới.

Charles khẽ lắc đầu, song anh đang mỉm cười. “Tôi cũng yêu anh.”

 

**+++hết+++  
**


End file.
